disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey
Rey is the protagonist of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Background Rey was born to unknown parents and at the age of five was dropped off on the planet Jakku. For the next 14 years, she waited for their return in vain. Over the years, she became a proficient scavenger, and had to turn in scrap she salvaged in return to food. Personality Rey is a loner due to her being abandoned by her family, but hoping for them to return despite many years of their absence. Despite her years of isolation, Rey is kind, caring, intelligent, brave, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. Rey is also calm and level-headed, even in life-and-death situations, like in her duel against Kylo Ren. That said, Rey's emotions can sometimes cloud her judgement, such as running in fear after her Force vision. She is plagued by lonesomeness after her family left her and has retained a childlike hope they will find her, but doubts if this is true. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Rey is very powerful, and has a seemingly unusual strong connection to the Force. However, she has received very little training and depends mostly on skills she learned before she knew she was Force-sensitive or watched someone else use. **'Telekinesis:' Rey utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Rey utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. It took her three tries to master her first mind control power. **'Mind probe:' Rey utilizes mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. She was able to resisted Kylo Ren's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke Skywalker's location, and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Darth Vader. **'Force vision:' Rey utilizes Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, her visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when she is not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Rey utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. She learned this when Kylo attempted to use it against her. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite having no training, Rey has some skills in lightsaber combat and is a very gifted duelist. Rey was able to defeat Kylo Ren, despite the latter being far more skilled and experience in lightsaber combat then she is. However, it should be noted that Kylo had already been wounded by Chewbacca and Finn, and thus was not at the peak of his strength. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Rey has lived most of her life alone and learned unarmed/armed combat out of necessity, usually with her staff. Later, she uses these skills in a similar situation, this time with a lightsaber. *'Skilled Staff Fighter:' Rey is skilled in staff fighting. *'Skilled Markswoman:' Rey is skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'Master Pilot:' Rey is highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. *'Master Engineer:' As a scavenger, Rey must have a good understanding of engineering and the things she collects. She has knowledge about multiple different machines and ships, which proves useful when she accidentally comes into possession of the Millennium Falcon. *'Multilingual:' Rey is capable of fluently speaking Basic, Shyriiwook and Binary. Weapons and Equipment *'Quarterstaff:' Rey utilizing a quarterstaff as her weapon of choice. *'NN-14 blaster pistol:' Rey utilizing a NN-14 blaster pistol as her second weapon of choice. Appearances ''The Force Awakens On the desert planet of Jakku, Rey discovers an astromech droid named BB-8 and acquires him after rescuing the droid from a scavenger. Unbeknownst to her, the droid carried a piece of a map that led to the location of Luke Skywalker, causing Rey to become a target of the First Order. She meets a renegade stormtrooper Finn and they use the Millennium Falcon to get off Jakku. While Rey is unaware of his true identity, Finn lies to her in saying he is with the Resistance. After the Falcon breaks down, they are abducted in a larger ship by the Falcon's previous owners, Han Solo and Chewbacca. Rey accidentally releases some rathtars which prove useful in their escape, as Han's dealings with a couple of gangs did not go so well, though she did rescue Finn at one point from one of the monsters. Han explains to them that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order, but went into exile after one of his students (who was also Han's son Ben) turned to the dark side and destroyed all that Luke built up. Han and Chewbacca take the trio to Takodana to meet with Maz Kanata. Before going in, Han offered Rey a job to work for him in taking care of the Falcon, but Rey refuses, as she feels obligated to return to Jakku and wait for her family. During their meeting with Maz, Finn tries to leave the planet with a couple of aliens and reveals his backstory to Rey, offering her to escape with him to run away from the First Order. Rey refuses as Finn starts to leave with the other aliens. Rey then hears the screams of a young girl in the lower part of the castle, where she discovers the lightsaber that previously belonged to Luke and Anakin Skywalker. Upon touching the sword, she receives a number of visions showcasing the past and of her family leaving her, and hears the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maz finds her and explains to her that the lightsaber was calling to her. She leaves in fear as BB-8 follows her into the woods. In the Battle on Takodana, Rey encounters the evil Kylo Ren, who knocks her out and tries to use her to locate Luke as she witnessed BB-8 show the map earlier. She is taken aboard the Starkiller Base. Kylo fails to interrogate her by invading her mind, but Rey discovers what Maz meant when she found her in the castle basement--she is Force Sensitive and is able to use the same abilities Kylo is trying to use on her to turn the tables. She enters his mind and senses that he is afraid he would never be as strong as his idol and grandfather, Darth Vader. Rey uses the Jedi Mind Trick and hones her new abilities to escape. She reunites with Finn, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, and is glad that Finn chose to stay behind and help the Resistance. They then plant thermal detonators inside the base in order to help the Resistance destroy the base, during which they witness Han Solo's death at the hands of his son, Kylo Ren. The three fire at Ren in rage, and later escape the crumbling base. Finn and Rey later confront the injured Ren in the snowy forest, and Ren uses the force to knock Rey out on a tree. Finn uses the lightsaber Rey found earlier to fight Kylo Ren and defend her, but loses and is severely injured. Before Ren can retrieve the blue lightsaber, Rey uses the Force to take it and duels Ren herself. While Ren initially has the upper hand, Rey uses the Force to overpower and defeat Kylo Ren, leaving a gruesome scar on his face in the process. The planet starts to fall apart as Rey finds the unconscious Finn, but they are rescued by Chewbacca and escape to D'Qar. As she and Leia mourn Han's death, R2-D2 wakes up, and using BB-8's missing piece, they discover where Luke is hiding. Rey decides to go find him, but before she does, she kisses the comatose Finn and thanks him for everything. She, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 go to an unknown planet, where she meets the older Luke Skywalker and presents him with his lightsaber. Video games Disney INFINITY Rey makes an appearance in the third game, being playable in The Force Awakens Play Set and the Toy Box. She can also be used in the other ''Star Wars play sets when the player collects her crossover coins in each play set. Gallery Trivia *Prior to the casting of Daisy Ridley, Rey was portrayed as a blonde in concept art. After Ridley's casting in 2014, newer concept art reflected her appearance. *In the global casting call for Episode VII, Rey's named was changed to "Rachel" for the audition scripts. **In the Bible, Rachel was the sister of Leah, a name which is also spelt as "Leia", a reference to the lead female character of the first three "Star Wars" films. *Actresses Saoirse Ronan and Ksenia Solo were on a shortlist for the role of Rey before Daisy Ridley landed it. References Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Geniuses Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans